My Dear
by Eienhy
Summary: Siempre buscándote, quiero tu sonrisa, te quiero a ti. Mi querido amor, no me sueltes...Ulquihime
1. El bosque profundo donde se esta el amor

**My dear**

A veces sueño con un bosque, y cuando lo sueño te buscó en él. Es un bosque profundo y oscuro, no puedo detenerme ni retroceder. Pienso que, si logro atravesarlo te encontraré.

El denso bosque me impide caminar, sigo mis pasos, aquellos que deje la noche anterior. Es un bosque deshabitado, parece que incluso los árboles han muerto, el silencio es tal que presiona mis oídos.

Te busco, me pierdo, te persigo, mis ojos son los únicos que no se fatigan, porque desean ver tu imagen. Si pudiera alcanzarte te abrazaría felizmente. Te sostendría y jamás te dejaría, mi mano tomaría la tuya aun si este mundo se va al infierno.

Pero siempre despierto sin ti. Esa tristeza interminable, también quisiera mostrártela, probablemente solo tú sabes cómo sanarla.

Ese es mi sueño, mi querida. Me pregunto donde estarás, o si existes. Mí querida deseo encontrarte, estoy seguro… Tú eres mi amor.

¿En dónde estás?

Seguramente…

…en mi corazón.

Se despertó como siempre, de cara al techo. La luz del sol se filtro por las cortinas de su habitación. Se incorporó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Como supuso, nada había cambiado.

Se levantó y se estiró, descalzo se encamino a la ventana y la abrió. El viento frio lo hizo tener un escalofrío. Suspiró.

Una vez más su sueño quedaba inconcluso.

Ojala pudiera recordar, pero los recuerdo se iban de sus manos como el agua, solo mientras dormía esos recuerdos eran tangibles. Era feliz en sus sueños, porque en ellos podía verla.

Esa bella mujer que le sonreía amablemente. Que extendía sus manos hacia él y le decía que ella tenía las respuestas que buscaba, ella sabía quién era él. Ella lo sabía. Ella lo amaba.

Y él se devanaba los sesos buscando un hilo conductor, uno, por fino y casi imperceptible que fuera, que lo llevara a sus recuerdos y principalmente a ella.

Pero los días pasaban sin que nada cambiara. Pronto saldría del hospital, y no tenía idea de a donde debía dirigirse, el único hecho era que tenía que partir. Así pues se encontraba perdido en un inmenso bosque, no podía retroceder, solo avanzar erráticamente.

Con sus recuerdos se fue su vida, pero curiosamente el sentimiento de amar a esa mujer permanecía tatuado en algún lugar más allá de su piel y alma. Estaba pues metida en su corazón, era parte de él, mezclada con su existencia.

Algo había muerto y al mismo tiempo algo había renacido.

-mujer-la llamaba siempre, porque no sabía su nombre. Pero esa era su primera palabra del día, siempre.

"Mujer"

* * *

Hola! esta será una mini historia AU Ulquihime, por supuesto.

Espero que les guste y que el gusto por esta pareja no muera aunque nuestro Ulqui ya no este.


	2. El extraño que hace latir mi corazón

**My Dear.**

_El extraño que hace latir mi corazón._**  
**

Sonríe. Sonríe. Orihime recuerda eso cada vez que entra un cliente. Sonríe y atiéndelos. No es algo que le cueste trabajo, pero sucedía algo curioso cada vez que la campanilla de la cafetería sonaba.

Levantaba el rostro esperanzada. Como si esperara a alguien, y cuando veía al cliente, un sentimiento parecido a la decepción aparecía. No lo entendía pero tampoco le daba demasiada importancia.

Pero aquel día no hubo decepción. La campanilla sonó y por la puerta, él entró. Orihime lo miró como a todos, pero él no era como todos.

Vestía de blanco totalmente, y contrataba profundamente con el intenso color negro de su cabello, su piel era clara y sus ojos de un profundo color verde. Entró y con paso firme caminó entre las mesas hecho un vistazo al aparador con pan y pasteles.

Los analizó por un par de minutos, muy seriamente. Orihime lo observó con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, ¿por qué? no lo sabía. El chico se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

Tal vez él, como ella, se sintió perturbado porque no dijo nada, solo se le quedo viendo. Y ella sintió que conocía esa mirada, la conocía de algún lugar. Rebuscó en sus recuerdos, sacó cada archivo desempolvándolo y revisándolo rápidamente, y justo cuando llegaba al archivo correcto, cuando iba a tomarlo y a leerlo, él hablo, y no pudo completar la tarea.

-me da ese-señaló con la punta de su largo y fino dedo.

-s-sí-dijo ella forzando una sonrisa.

Le tendió el pan correctamente envuelto y él lo tomo rosando ligeramente sus dedos, y curiosamente, Orihime sintió subir la sangre a sus mejillas. El chico dejo las monedas en el mostrador. La miró atentamente por un par de segundos.

-disculpe-dijo.

-¿sí?

-¿la conozco de algún lado?

-yo…no lo sé-ella tenía la misma sensación.

El joven ojiverde la miró un segundo más y después se dio la vuelta para salir.

-o-o-o-

Pensando en donde lo había visto antes Orihime salió del trabajo, con una bolsa de pan bajo el brazo y el paraguas en la otra. La lluvia que había comenzado como una brisa ligera, ahora eran gotas gruesas que caían una tras otra violentamente.

Cruzó un charco y se mojó el pantalón, torció la boca pero continuo su camino, entonces lo vio. Estaba de pie casi en medio de la calle, mojándose, miraba al cielo como si nunca antes hubiera visto llover.

Orihime se acercó y lo cubrió con su paraguas.

-¿Qué hace?-le preguntó- si se moja puede enfermarse.

-¿y volveré al hospital?

-pues sí, puede ir al hospital… ¿ha estado en el hospital?

-sí, acabo de salir.

-con más razón debería irse a casa.

-no sé donde está.

-¿cómo?

-perdí la memoria-dijo llevando sus dedos a sus sienes-por eso estaba en el hospital.

-¿y a donde irá?

-no lo sé… ¿le gusta la lluvia?

-sí, me gusta… ¿no le preocupa donde va a dormir?

Él se encogió de hombros. Orhime suspiró.

-acompáñeme, está bien si por hoy se queda en mi casa.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado! Los capitulos son cortos lo sé, pero creanme así deben ser, jejeje para no perder las ideas...no se si me di a entender, bueh, que les hays gustado un review si asi fue y sino tambien XD

gracias por leer! hace mucho que no escribia un ulquihime...estoy fuera de practica U.U

ciao!


	3. El secreto del pasado, no debe decirse

**My Dear.**

_El secreto del pasado, no debe decirse._

Él miró la humeante taza de té, se entretuvo con las muchas formas que el vapor hacia y ella lo miró a él intentando recordar donde lo había visto.

-¿yo lo conozco?- preguntó y él abandonó el vapor para clavar su profunda mirada verde en los orbes grises.

-yo me pregunto lo mismo.

Por instante la lluvia de fondo y el tic tac del reloj fue lo único que se escuchó.

-yo, estoy buscando a alguien-dijo él por fin.

-¿a quién? Puedo ayudarlo a buscarle.

-no sé su nombre, pero es una mujer.

-¿recuerda algo de ella? ¿Su cara? o tal vez ¿Qué es de usted?

Él negó cerrando sus ojos, suspirando.

-nada concreto- dijo- es más bien una idea, ella me sonríe amablemente, es hermosa lo sé y espera por mí. ¿Qué es de mí? Mi querida mujer.

-su novia ¿verdad?- Orihime sonrió, era como una bella historia de amor- entonces definitivamente tenemos que encontrarla porque ella debe estar muy preocupada por usted.

Él asintió- lo sé, ella me ama.

-o-o-o-

-este futon era de mi hermano, tenía mucho polvo espero que al sacudirlo se le haya caído la mayor parte.

-se lo agradezco- él tomo la almohada y la acomodó en el futon.

Orihime miró por la ventana, aun llovía. Se acercó, la luna, curiosamente, era visible, a través de las gotas de agua se adivinada su luz. Cerró las cortinas y suspiró.

-¿sabe?-dijo- yo también estoy buscando a alguien.

-¿a alguien?

-sip-dijo sonriendo y volteando para verlo a los ojos- es alguien especial que no puedo recordar. Pero por alguna razón usted me lo recuerda mucho. Siento que ya he visto su mirada antes.

-y yo siento que ya he visto su sonrisa en algún lugar.

-o-o-o-

-¡Tarde, tarde!- Orihime dio vueltas corriendo en círculos, no había escuchado el despertador y tenía que ir a la escuela, recogía sus cosas regadas en el piso, buscando su mochila. Era tal su carrera matutina que tropezó con algo que había en el piso que antes no lo estaba, pero ese algo la detuvo antes de caer al frio suelo.

-¿se encuentra bien?- era una voz grave y monotonal que, sin embargo en sus oídos resultaba cálida. Era el hombre de la noche anterior, era él y estaba entre sus brazos, apoyada cuidadosamente en ellos sintiendo su respiración cercana y su voz vibrante retumbando en su pecho haciendo latir furiosamente su corazón, coloreando sus mejillas.

-s-sí- dijo poniéndose de pie trabajosamente- lo siento, se me hace tarde, me voy.

Sin decir nada más salió corriendo.

-o-o-o-

¿Por qué? ¿Porqué su corazón latía así cuando estaba cerca de él? Tal vez era por la situación, claro, ¿Por qué se le ocurrió llevar a un hombre desconocido a su casa? Ahhh ¡que descuidada! ¿Y ahora que haría? Si le contaba a Tatsuki seguramente la regañaría.

Aminoró el paso y entonces se dio cuenta, ¡no llevaba su mochila! ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

-¡Hey! ¡Inoue!- Ichigo la saludo, a su lado Rukia le sonrió- ¿qué haces parada aquí ya es tarde?

-Kurosaki kun, es que…

-¡Mujer!

El ojiverde llegó corriendo con una mochila colgando de uno de sus hombros. Ichigo se dio la vuelta en cuanto lo escuchó, Rukia lo imitó y ambos lo miraron con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta.

-olvido esto-dijo él ojiverde entregándole su mochila, Orihime le sonrió-lamento haberle llamado así, pero no me dijo su nombre.

-ah lo siento, fue un descuido de mi parte, soy Inoue Orihime.

-¡Inoue!- Ichigo pareció despertar de su ensimismamiento, la tomo del brazo y la jaló-se nos hace tarde.

Rukia los siguió no sin antes echarle una última mirada al hombre parado en la entrada que con calma metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-o-o-o-

-es…espera Kurosaki kun

-¡NO!- Ichigo corrió llevándola a arrastras hasta un salón vacio, donde por fin la soltó- ¿Dónde lo conociste?

-¿a quién?

-¡Al hombre que te trajo tu mochila!

-ahh, ayer fue a la cafetería donde trabajo, ¿porqué Kurosaki kun? ¿Lo conoces?- Orihime lo miró esperanzada.

-nnn-no, No lo conozco- dijo desviando la vista y rascándose la cabeza nervioso-pero, pero…- la miró de nuevo y frunció el ceño-¡aléjate de él! ¡No es bueno que les hables a las personas con tanta familiaridad si no los conoces bien!

-pero, es qué él perdió la memoria necesita ayuda y yo…

-¡que busque en otro lado! ¡Aleja…!

-¡Ichigo!- Rukia apareció y lo jaló de la oreja- ¡Ven acá y cierra el pico!

-¡Waa Rukia espera! ¡Suelta…!

Orihime los miró marcharse por la puerta, sin entender absolutamente nada. El timbre sonó estridentemente y ella corrió de nuevo hasta su salón de clases.

-o-o-o-

-¡Ya suéltame Rukia! ¡Ya sonó el timbre!

-Ichigo, ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-¡¿qué no viste?-dijo él haciendo aspavientos con las manos-¡era él!

-Ya lo sé.

-¡él fue el que causo todo! ¡Él!

-Ichigo, deberías agradecer por lo que hizo y dejar de quejarte.

-pero Inoue no debe de volver a verlo, se supone que él debía morir.

-¡ya basta, Ichigo! ¿Qué te pasa, tienes celos o algo así? Si él está aquí es por algo y más aun si se encontraron de nuevo.

-¡pero…! ¡Ulquiorra la lastimará de nuevo!

-Yo no recuerdo que haya hecho algo así, lo único que hizo en ese momento fue protegerla. Ahora cállate y vamos al salón.

-Rukia- Ichigo la detuvo-no le cuentes nada a Inoue, no debe saberlo.

-ya lo sé-dijo ella soltándose- pero si él está aquí, tal vez ella lo recuerde por sí sola.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, yo le aumento la intriga porque me gusta ser mala jaja. Un review si les gusto y si no también, cualquiera me da animos de escribir más jeje

continuará...


	4. El hechizo de la Luna

**My Dear.**

_El hechizo de la luna._

Orihime sonrió. Ichigo frunció el ceño. Y él, simplemente sacó su mano derecha de los bolsillos del pantalón, levantándola en un gesto de saludo.

Era la hora de la salida y él la esperaba recargado en la pared frente a la entrada. Orihime corrió a su encuentro e Ichigo iba a seguirla, pero Rukia lo detuvo jalándolo del brazo.

-Hola-dijo ella saludándolo-¿esperaste aquí todo el tiempo?

-no-dijo él volviendo a meter su mano en el bolsillo- di una vuelta por los alrededores. Encontré la cafetería donde trabajas.

-¿de verdad?-ella ensanchó su sonrisa-¿recordaste algo?

Él negó.

-¿iras a tu trabajo?-preguntó el pelinegro levantado la vista, alguien del otro lado de la calle lo miraba ceñudo.

-síp, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Él asintió sin dejar de ver al hombre de cabello naranja que a su vez lo veía furioso.

-mujer-dijo cuando echaron a caminar-¿Quién es él?

-¿quién?

-el chico de cabello naranja.

-Ah es Kurosaki kun, un amigo mío.

-ya.

-o-o-o-

-¡Ah suéltame, Rukia!-dijo Ichigo quitando bruscamente su brazo-¿¡no ves que se va con él!?

-¿y qué?

-¡se supone que él estaba muerto! ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¡Él dijo que ya no habría una segunda vez!

-Ichigo- Rukia tragó saliva intentando calmarse y no golpear a su amigo de forma brutal-No creo que debas intervenir. Si él de una u otra forma sigue vivo, es por algo. Quizás la muerte no ha sido suficiente para evitar que ellos dos estén juntos.

-¿pero qué dices?-la miró con la ceja levantada-ahora me vendrás con cursilerías…

-no son cursilerías, lo estás viendo por ti mismo.

-o-o-o-

-¡Hola!

-¡ah Orihime chan, hoy llegas temprano!-dijo su jefe con una sonrisa, que se transformo en un gesto de curiosidad cuando vio al chico de ojos verdes detrás de ella. Con un gesto le dijo a la chica se acercará y le susurró al oído- ¿es tu novio?

La chica se puso roja y negó repetidamente con la cabeza.

-N…no, nada de eso…es, es un amigo.

-ah ¿en serio?-el jefe los miró achicando los ojos con sospechosísmo-¿segura? Hacen buena pareja.

-¡jefe!

-jejeje, bueno, bueno. ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunto al muchacho que lo miró confundido como si de pronto le pusieran un acertijo imposible de resolver.

-no lo sé-dijo.

-¿cómo que no?

-Jefe-Orihime intervino y le contó que el muchacho había perdido la memoria y que ella quería ayudarlo, el hombre la escuchó atentamente y luego se dirigió al chico que los miraba en silencio.

-oye muchacho ¿te gustaría trabajar aquí? Tal vez mantenerte ocupado te ayude a recordar.

-me encantaría.

-perfecto, Orihime chan enséñale lo que tiene que hacer.

-Sí, gracias jefe.

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días que siguieron se construyeron de una rutina confortable y amable. Todos los días él la acompañaba al colegio, ante las miradas fulminantes de Ichigo, miradas que se repetían a la salida, cuando iba por ella. Se dirigían después a la cafetería donde ambos trabajaban.

La cual sufrió un cambio repentino de fama, y era muy concurrida. Debido a los dos dependientes que la atendían. Una mujer hermosa, de agradable sonrisa, que se convertía en el amor platónico de los asistentes masculinos, y un hombre, elegante y atractivo, que con su actitud estoica atraía al público femenino. Así la cafetería se volvió famosa por sus guapos dependientes.

Cuando el arduo trabajo terminaba, se despedían de su amable jefe y emprendían en camino de regreso a casa con bolsas de pan. El cual cenaban uno al lado del otro, mientras ella hablaba, y él la escuchaba.

-¿sabes?-le dijo ella en una ocasión, él levanto la vista- es un poco complicado no poder llamarte por tu nombre.

-¿qué podemos hacer?-dijo él- si no lo recuerdo.

-¡te inventamos uno!-le sonrió levantando su brazo como si se le ocurriera una grandísima idea.

-¿cómo cual?

-mmm no sé-dijo mordiéndose los labios-¿qué tal Midori?

-es nombre de mujer-reclamó él.

-pero tus ojos son verdes, te queda perfecto.

-para nada, es nombre de mujer, prefiero quedarme sin nombre.

-jejeje pero de verdad quiero llamarte de alguna forma.

Él la miró y en su rostro se dibujo una leve muy leve sonrisa.

-llámame Anata.

-¡¿qué?! Podrían pensar mal.

-tks, entonces… déjame sin nombre. Cuando la encuentre, ella me dirá quién soy.

-cuando la encuentres…¿te refieres a tu novia?-él asintió-¿crees que te este buscando?

-no lo sé, pero sí, al menos eso espero.

Orihime lo miró y le dio un sorbo a su té. Su novia…cuando la encontrará, se marcharía. Y al pensar eso por alguna razón sentía un hueco en su estomago, una angustia que no le gustaba nada.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó él al ver su seriedad.

-sip.

-o-o-o-

-¡nos vemos!

Ichigo bufó, otra vez ella se iba con él.

-quita esa cara-le dijo Tatsuki-das más miedo que el de costumbre.

-tú no entiendes.

-entonces explícame. A mí él me cae muy bien y Orihime desde que lo conoce sonríe más a menudo. Me pregunto si se estará enamorando de él.

-no digas tonterías.

-¿Por qué no? Ya viven juntos.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¿No lo sabías?-Tatuki se llevó la mano al mentón.

-Esto sí que no se lo perdonó, maldito Ulquiorra- Ichigo comenzó a caminar para perseguirlos, pero fue tacleado por su amiga.

-déjate de tonterías, ahora saldrás con que estás celoso.

-no son celos-dijo ofendido-se trata de la estabilidad emocional de Inoue. Se trata de su vida, si está con él, estará en peligro.

-¿porqué?

-porque… luego te digo-dijo él echando a correr como loco. Tenía que enfrentar a Ulquiorra, tenía que decirle que no podía estar cerca de ella o la lastimaría.

-o-o-o-

Entró corriendo y resoplando. Pero debido al lugar y para no crearle problemas a Orihime, Ichigo se calmó y con paso firme se acercó a él.

-oye-le dijo-sal un momento, necesito hablar contigo.

El muchacho lo miró y luego a Orihime que se encogió de hombros. Lo pensó un segundo y después siguió al pelinaranja.

-te escuchó-dijo cuando la puerta del establecimiento estuvo cerrada.

-¡Quiero que te alejes de Inoue!

-¿Por qué?

-porque debes hacerlo, ella no podrá soportar la carga que tu significas, no de nuevo. Si no te alejas por las buenas…

-¿vienes a amenazarme? ¿Eres su novio? ¿Estás celoso?

-n…no nada de eso.

-entonces, no te entiendo. Escucha, voy a marcharme pronto, pero mientras tanto quiero estar a su lado-dijo dando media vuelta para regresar a su trabajo.

-¿por qué?

-yo también me lo pregunto.

-o-o-o-

-Inoue- Ichigo se paró frente a su pupitre con los brazos cruzados y su clásico ceño-¿quiero preguntarte algo?

-dime Kurosaki kun-le dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿por qué estás viviendo con ese tipo?

-ya te lo dije, necesita mi ayuda.

-si necesita ayuda pero no la tuya. Dile que se vaya.

Orihime frunció el ceño por primera vez ante Ichigo, aquellas palabras simples le habían molestado.

-¿por qué tengo que decirle eso?

-por tú bien

-¿por qué por mi bien?

-porque sí.

-Kurosaki kun, discúlpame pero esta vez no puedo escucharte.

-¡Inoue!

-él no se va hasta que así lo quiera.

-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que esté a tú lado?

-no lo sé. Quizás la pregunta es ¿por qué no quieres tú que esté a mi lado?

-o-o-o-

La noche llegó y ambos se miraron. Habías charlado hasta que, sin darse cuenta la oscuridad los había cubierto. Él levantó la vista y miró por la ventana, el cielo no tenía ni una sola nube, pero si una Luna enorme y brillante.

-yo tengo un sueño-dijo de pronto y ella lo miró atenta, eran raras las ocasiones en las que él hablaba mucho-estoy en un bosque profundo, en su interior está la persona que amo. Pero nunca le encuentro, corro a través de él y me siento tragado por él. Solo quiero encontrarle…

-lo harás-dijo ella en un susurro, no comprendía el enorme hueco que se formaba en su pecho. Acaso… ¿eran celos?

-pero eso es en mi sueño, y no lo sueño siempre. Curiosamente últimamente no ha aparecido- se inclino sobre la mesa, donde ella estaba acodada- lo que te quiero decir, mujer, es que cuando estoy despierto, cuando estoy contigo, no siento esa necesidad apremiante, ya no quiero buscar nada, porque aun cuando no tengo idea de quién soy. Mi nombre no hace falta, porque me basta tu presencia.

Orihime se sonrojó y desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Y él notó que ese perfil iluminado por la Luna, ya lo conocía.

Quizás, pensó, no tenía que moverme, en ese denso bosque solo tenía que esperar a que las nubes se disiparan a que la luz de la Luna bañara el lugar, y seguramente, justo ahí estaba ella. La mujer que ahora tenía frente a sí.

-¿y si eres tú?-murmuró

-¿eh?- ella lo miró ¿y si fuera ella? ¿Qué, si fuera ella?

Pero él guardo silencio, su ojos verdes miraron los grises de ella, en silencio, bajo la luz plateada de la Luna, se sintieron en un abruma diferente, como en un hechizo. Se hablaron sin palabras. Sus ojos lo decían todo, lo pedían todo.

En algún lugar del mundo, ellos se encontraron. El bosque era un desierto inmenso, arena blanca que se arremolinaba a su alrededor. La Luna en lo alto, y ellos, uno frente al otro.

"…_¿me tienes miedo…?" _ Susurró el viento.

Y un "No…" flotó entre ellos.

-eres tú-dijo él de regreso en la habitación, a centímetros de ella con una mesa como barrera-no necesito buscar a nadie. Siempre has estado aquí.

Ella lo miró. Él hablaba con tanta certeza como si bajo el hechizo de la Luna hubiera encontrado una gran verdad, lo curioso era que ella también había encontrado una certeza, era algo que se removía desde su interior. Algo que brotó como agua clara desde la profundidad de la tierra. Y sonrió con ella en la palma de sus manos.

-aquí estoy-dijo estirando su brazo, alcanzado con sus dedos la mejilla pálida de él- Ulquiorra san.

* * *

Hola! Espero que les haya gusta, tengo que agilizar a estos muchachos, para que la historia avance... y también agilizarme yo que ando lenta... y con lo que amo esta pareja no me puedo permitir abandonarlos.

Gracias por su paciencia.

continuara...


	5. Exaltación

**My Dear.**

_Exaltación._

La Vía Láctea se extiende en el universo como una enorme espiral de estrellas, hermosa y brillante; en uno de sus brazos se encuentra el sistema solar, y en su tercer planeta no hemos encontrado. Resulta maravilloso, de un universo infinito en tan solo un pequeño punto tan diminuto que podría pasar por insignificante nuestros caminos convergieron, unidos por algo que quizás es más fuerte que aquello que llaman destino.

Me pregunto qué fue lo que pasó, qué fue lo que nos separó anteriormente, porque yo ya te conocía, yo ya te esperaba, ¿qué fue? ¿Porqué te olvide? si estoy segura que juré jamás eliminarte de mi mente. Yo no sé, pero dicen que es por el cerebro que recordamos, pero no fue él quien me trajo tu imagen pasada de vuelta, fue este corazón que cada que te siente late desbocado, sin control algún y sin intención de detenerse. Este corazón que con cada latido empujo tú recuerdo de las profundidades de mi mente.

De pronto lo supe, eras tú a por quien noches enteras lloré sin saberlo; tu nombre asaltó mis cuerdas vocales. Eres tú. Siempre tú mi querido amor. Pero ahora, que lo sé me siento má cohibida que antes, porque raras sensaciones me invaden, increíbles y vergonzosas.

-o-o-o-o-

Orihime lo miró silenciosamente desde el mostrador de la panadería, tal vez él lo sintió porqué se dio la vuelta, sus miradas se cruzaron y entonces pasó lo que últimamente pasaba.

Como si aquella mirada esmeralda fuese una chispa, la chispa necesaria para iniciar la combustión dentro de ella. Sus mejillas adquirían un color rojo intenso alarmante, el calor le invadía, comenzaba a sudar, la respiración le faltaba y su corazón latía tan agolpadamente que el pecho le dolía.

-¿sucede algo?-dijo él mirándola con el rostro ladeado.

-¡eh! N-no-dijo ella dando un respingo-Ulquiorra san, ¿me…me ayudas? Tengo que cambiar el foco de la bodega, ¿me sostienes la escalera?

Él asintió.

Como no había muchos clientes a esa hora ambos entraron a la tras tienda. Ulquiorra tomó la escalera mientras Orihime buscaba el foco nuevo. El anterior se había fundido una semana atrás y siempre se le olvidaba, hasta que el día de ayer el jefe entró a la bodega en plena oscuridad y se tropezó con algo, ahora estaba en casa con la pierna lastimada. Así que era tiempo ya de cambiar ese foco o ella o Ulquiorra podrían correr la misma suerte de su jefe.

-¿aquí?-dijo él, la habitación era parcialmente iluminada por la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta y por la lámpara que Orihime llevaba en la mano.

-Sí, ahí está bien, ahora sostenme la lámpara-dijo dándosela y comenzando a subir los escalones- ¿me iluminas aquí?

Él dirigió la luz al techo, la sombra de la chica se dibujo en la pared, para pasar el tiempo mientras ella maniobraba, observó aquella grácil figura, tan hermosa y voluptuosa.

-Ulquiorra san- lo llamó ella, pero él no parecía atenderla, bajo la vista para verlo, el foco viejo se resbalo de sus manos quiso alcanzarlo pero solo consiguió perder el equilibrio, se escuchó el crash del foco al chocar contra el piso, y el bamboleo de la escalera.

Ulquiorra regresó su atención en el momento justo en el que ella resbaló, la atrapó pero tiró la lámpara. La oscuridad los rodeo de nuevo.

Orihime suspiró aliviada en los brazos de Ulquiorra, y sintió el calor del cuerpo que la sostenía, era templado y sus manos eran gentiles. Su pechó dio una punzada, su corazón latió con fuerza.

Él se inclinó un poco dejando así que los pies de ella tocaran el piso, pero no la soltó del todo, mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, pegándola a su pecho. Sus suaves senos subían y bajaban en una respiración errática, la tenía tan cerca. El bosque de sus sueños estaba tan oscuro como esa habitación, pero tenía la claridad de ella, que tenía luz por sí misma. Deseaba tanto alcanzarla entonces y ahora ya la tenía; su mano buscó la barbilla de la chica, tocando en el camino su largo cabello, acariciando su mejilla…

Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos chocaban, y muy lentamente se entremezclaron.

-Ulquio…

El nombre se quedó atrapado entre los labios de ella y los de él que se tocaron suavemente como añorando, un tierno contacto y roce suave que hizo cosquillas. Lentamente sus labios se abrieron con una exaltación muda, y la calidez de sus labios los derritió. Se besaron con lentitud, no había hambre en ese beso, era más bien el beso de un reencuentro postergado querían disfrutarlo de forma tal que nunca lo olvidaran.

-o-o-o-o-

-¡Inoue!-escucharon un grito que al parecer venía del mostrador- ¡¿Estás ahí, Inoue?!

Se separaron con un mohín. Sin saber que decirse optaron por salir de la bodega e ir a ver quién era.

Ichigo tamborileaba los dedos en el mostrador, cuando los vio salir juntos frunció el ceño.

-¿qué hacías allá atrás, Inoue?

-¿eh? Pues cambiábamos un foco, Kurosaki kun- Ichigo los miró entrecerrando los ojos, Ulquiorra lo miró con cierto desdén, al ver la tensión entre ambos chicos Orihime añadió:- ¿verdad, Ulquiorra san, qué eso hacíamos?

-¡¿Cómo lo llamaste?!-dijo Ichigo golpeando el mostrador, los pocos clientes voltearon a verlo.

-pues por su nombre-dijo ella inocentemente.

-pero como lo sa…

-¡Ichigo! ¡De nuevo molestando!- Rukia apareció y lo jaló, de nuevo, de la oreja.

-¡pero es que Rukia…!

-Nada. Nos vamos. Adiós Orihime chan-dijo sonriéndole y después con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de Ulquiorra- hasta pronto, Ulquiorra sama.

-o-o-o-o-

-¡¿Por qué demonios lo llamaste "Ulquiorra sama", Rukia?!- le gritó Ichigo cuando se alejaron un par de metros.

-¿de qué otra forma podría dirigirme a él?

-¡y yo que sé! ¿Por qué no me llamas a mi Ichigo sama eh? Yo fui quién…

-Sé lo que hiciste-dijo Rukia- gracias a ti logramos salvar a la sociedad de las almas. Pero recuerda que fue él quien salvó hueco mundo, recuerda que él es el…

-AHHHH ¡ya lo sé, maldita sea!-gritó y se fue mal humorado calle arriba, Rukia rodó los ojos y lo siguió.

-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? ¡Oye! ¡Te estoy hablando!

-o-o-o-o-

-tu turno-dijo Ulquiorra saliendo de la ducha. Orihime lo miró despistada, aun el calor del beso antes dado abrazaba sus labios. Asintió y arrastrando los pies entro al baño.

Ulquiorra se secó el cabello, y después se colocó la toalla en el cuello, una ráfaga de viento el enchinó la piel, tan solo llevaba el pantalón del pijama. Ni siquiera el baño lo había liberado de esos sentimientos. Suspiró, esperaba calmarse antes de que ella saliera del baño.

Orihime salió del baño intentando no hacer ruido, con lo despistada que estaba había olvidado su ropa; tan solo se envolvió en la toalla y salió de puntitas. Ulquiorra miraba a través de la ventana y le daba la espalda, sin apartar la vista de él comenzó el camino hacia su ropero, chocó contra una cómoda y cayó al piso, el estruendo hizo voltear a Ulquiorra.

-mujer, ¿qué estás…?

-Jeje, lo siento. Ol…olvide mi… mi…

Él se acercó y la tomó del brazo ayudándola a levantarse. La toalla se resbalo lo suficiente para que él pudiera ver el nacimiento de la redondez de sus senos, desvió la vista, mientras ella se acomodaba la toalla roja como un tomate.

-voy…voy por…-tartamudeo ella intentando caminar, tropezando torpemente con el hombre delante de ella. Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera tenía idea de que estaba haciendo.

-mujer- Ulquiorra se puso su toalla en la cabeza, también estaba nervioso-deja de hacer esto.

-¿eh? ¿Hacer qué?-dijo ladeando su rostro, dejando ver su cuello húmedo. Él la miró, sus ojos tan profundamente verdes parecían desnudarla, un mirada que aumentaba el rubor de sus mejillas-Ulquio…

-de lucir tan hermosa frente a mi- dijo él, y sin darle oportunidad de replica la beso de nuevo en los labios.

El beso era completamente diferente a que se dieron en la bodega, este era apasionado, con un fuego diferente. Sus labios se encontraban, sus dientes chocaban y sus lenguas se rozaban con un deseo irrefrenable. Él la abrazó, sus dedos acariciaron los hombros desnudos y húmedos de la chica, su piel era suave al tacto. Ella levantó los brazos y rodeo su cuello, la toalla que la cubría termino por resbalar hasta el piso.

Se conocían. Esa sensación tan arrolladora ya la conocían. La piel que sus dedos tocaban, el calor que sus cuerpos se transmitían. No podían recordarlo, cuando o donde pero...lo sabían.

Ella suspiró, cuando él abandonó sus labios y besó su cuello, deslizando su lengua dejando solo calor y necesidad detrás de ella. ¿Pedir más? No lo necesitaba, era como si él leyera su mente. Sus manos la acariciaron por completo, la elevaron y la dejaron en el futón con una suavidad inusitada.

Y él dejó sus pensamientos de lado, contemplo ese bello cuerpo que sin ninguna restricción estaba dispuesto a entregársele, besó sus labios largamente, para deslizar sus labios de nuevo por su cuello, por su clavícula, mordiendo de vez en vez dejando pequeñas marcas rojas, disfrutando de cada estremecimiento y suspiro. La palma de su mano giró y presionó entre sus dedos aquellos suaves y turgentes pechos; y no pudo aguantar las ganas y tomó entre sus labios sus pezones, ella se retorció y sus dedos se acariciaron el cabello negro también húmedo, manteniéndolo con ella.

Él se deslizó un poco más, bajando por el abdomen de Orihime, pellizcando la piel debajo de sus dedos, acariciándola, su lengua llegó a su vientre, su lengua se perdió en su ombligo, rodeándolo con aquella húmeda y cálida caricia.

Sus manos rodeando aquella voluptueosa cadera, deslizándose por sus piernas, separándolas para poder probar sus muslos, mordiéndolos suavemente en el interior, sus dedos buscaron su humedad, su interior, acariciándole suavemente.

Orihime arqueó la espalda, él se levantó alcanzó sus labios, su respiración agitada hinchaba su pecho, se sentía tan excitado y necesitado, no lo entendía, pero aquella exaltación la había vivido antes, ya había acariciado ese cuerpo, ya había recorrido aquellas cumbres. Cuando la abrazó y besó de nuevo sintió que se deshacía en pequeñas partículas, esta mujer, a esta mujer él pertenecía, por completo y si restricciones.

La poca ropa que quedaba fue retirada, sus cuerpos se unieron suavemente, y así sincronizados, bailando bajo la luz de la Luna, conteniendo el aliento a veces, ahogándose en besos otras, sucumbiendo con lentitud a un placer que iba más allá de la piel. Sus manos se entrelazaron, y entre susurros entre los que se lograban escuchar palabras de amor y el nombre del otro, fueron consumidos por el placer, ahogados en una enorme ola que los golpeó al mismo tiempo, elevando sus voces hasta lo absurdo como si quisieran alcanzar el cielo y demolerlo.

Porqué no había más cielo que ese que compartían.

* * *

wola! cómo están? espero que les haya gustado, soy maaaala para los lemon, pero bueh, la idea se entendió (espero).

Ya lo sabe, un review si les gusto y si no también.

Un beso y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.

Continuara...


	6. Deliberación

**My Dear.**

_Deliberación._

-ah Ulquio…- su voz se apagó dentro su la boca de él. Después de la primera noche, juntos habían experimentado una especie de incendio inextinguible.

Se necesitaban de una forma casi dolorosa. Orihime nunca había sentido algo así. No podía concentrarse correctamente en clases y solo esperaba que estás terminaran para poder verlo. Y él como siempre le esperaba de pie, recargado en la pared de la acera de enfrente con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando la entrada con esa pasividad tan suya.

Y aunque ella quisiera saludarlo, siempre era acallada con un beso, un beso largo y profundo que la hacía olvidar donde estaba hasta que la voz molesta de Ichigo gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡Ulquiorra!- y ambos se separaban mirando al intruso que con el ceño fruncido y aun siendo reprimido una y otra vez por Rukia, continuaba regañándolos por besarse así. Orihime lo veía como un hermano celoso, Ulquiorra como un maldito idiota que no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

-¿qué?-le contestó.

-Ya te he dicho que no vengas por Inoue.

-Y ya te he dicho, mil veces, que no tengo porqué obedecerte, Kurosaki.

Se miraron en silencio, el uno imperturbable, el otro a punto de estallar.

-¡Vete al diablo Ulquiorra!

-¡Ichigo!-Rukia lo golpeó con su mochila-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?

-¿Por qué no me dejas hablarle así? ¿También te gusta o qué?

Rukia enrojeció y lo golpeó de nuevo-¡Cállate!-después hizo una reverencia frente a Ulquiorra y Orihime –Lo siento-dijo y tomó la oreja de Ichigo para llevárselo a arrastras como ya era costumbre.

-No es que me guste, pero soy la hermana de un noble, una Kuchiki, no puedo irle faltando el respeto a la gente así como así, en especial a él-le dijo en el camino a Ichigo.

-¿Y por qué a mi si me faltas al respeto, Rukia?-dijo el muchacho zafando su oreja y deteniéndose. Rukia lo miró, las palabras se atoraron en su boca y enrojeció de nuevo.

-Por…por qué sí-terminó diciendo.

-o-o-o-o-

-¡Chicos, cierren por mí!-dijo el jefe y con una sonrisa salió del establecimiento.

Quedaban pocos clientes y cuando el último dio las gracias y se despidió, Ulquiorra salió y cerró las cortinas metálicas del lugar. Hacía frío, el invierno había llegado y la primera nevada acechaba ya por las esquinas. Le dio la vuelta a la tienda y entró por la puerta trasera.

Orihime estaba limpiando las mesas a la luz tenue de la estancia, una luz amarilla que le daba un brillo dorado. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda suavemente.

-Ulquiorra kun –dijo ella deteniendo su tarea.

-aún no termino-dijo- cuando lo haga nos iremos a casa.

Pero él no la escuchó, atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con su labios y lo mordisqueo suavemente. Sus manos rodearon su cintura, acariciándola, bajando hasta su cadera. Delineando con besos el fino y sensible cuello de la chica que se estremeció en sus brazos y dejó caer el paño con él que antes realizaba su tarea.

Ulquiorra alcanzó sus piernas, a pesar del frío ella llevaba una falda corta, eso sí, sus piernas estaba cubiertas por encima de la rodilla por una de esas medias para el invierno. La piel de su muslo desnudo era suave y cálido, deslizó una de sus manos entre sus muslos, por debajo de la falda la acarició con suavidad por encima de la braga.

Orihime suspiró y arqueó la espalda, levantando los brazos para atrapar el cuello de él y evitar así que retirara sus besos. La mano libre masculina tuvo entonces libre acceso a su pecho. Con deliberada calma desabrocho los botones de la blusa y se introdujo entre la tela, reconociendo con la yema de sus dedos el encaje de sujetador, apretó uno de esos voluptuosos y sensuales senos entre su palma y ella dejo escapar un suave suspiró que provoco en él el deseo más profundo. Hasta ese momento solo había querido tocarla un poco y continuar, claro está, en la comodidad de su hogar, pero ahora, el palpitante deseo se acumulaba y lo instaba a un poco más.

Ella cerró los ojos y gimió esta vez, cuando la intrusa mano debajo de ella decidió introducirse dentro de su braga, cerró las piernas por reflejo, pero lo hábiles de dedos comenzaron moverse encontrando la manera de sortear sus pliegues e internarse en su calidez. Aquellos dedos estaban fríos y aquello parecía tan solo elevar su sensibilidad, lentamente los dígitos comenzaron a movimientos delicados y firmes al mismo tiempo, derrotando así la poca resistencia que le quedaba.

-Ulquio… -intentó decir ella y fue acallada por unos dedos deliciosamente fríos que se pellizcaron gentilmente su clítoris y que se deslizaron más abajo. Estaba tan húmeda ya, le costaba respirar y las piernas le temblaban-espe… espera.

-¿por qué?-le susurró él al oído rodeando su ojera después con su boca y lengua que diferencia de sus dedos estaba calientes.

No tenía respuesta, sabía que estaban en un lugar donde no debían hacer algo así, pero también sabía que no podría ni quería detenerse ahora.

Ulquiorra liberó su intimidad momentáneamente, tan solo para deslizar la braga por sus piernas, haciendo todo el recorrido hasta el suelo y subiendo acariciando las hermosas piernas de su mujer que temblaba dulcemente con cada uno de sus toques. Le dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente para besarse profundamente. Sus labios se abrieron y sus lenguas se reconocieron, poco a poco él desvió el beso delineando con su lengua la barbilla de la chica, su cuello, su clavícula; mientras ella se arqueaba apoyándose en la mesa detrás con la manos, él besaba su esternón, el espacio entre sus senos, y los dejaba libres del sujetador. Su lengua ansiosa atrapo sus pezones, succionándolos sensualmente alternativamente hasta dejarlos erectos.

Un nuevo suspiro, y la tomó por la cintura levantándola lo suficiente para sentarla en la mesas, abrió sus piernas y se inclinó será obre ella. Y ella no podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello en su trabajo, pero en ese momento no le importaba, deseaba las caricias de Ulquiorra de forma desesperada, arqueó la espalda esta que su cabeza estaba apoyada contra la mesa, mientras él mordisqueaba su abdomen e introducía su lengua en su ombligo, dejando marcas calientes por todos lados. Cuando él se levanto y busco sus labios, la acercó a su cadera y pudo sentir su excitación tentar su entrepierna, gimió y él también dentro de su boca.

-Quítatelo-dijo ella, se refería por supuesto al pantalón. Su voz estaba llena de deseo y él no pudo más que sonreír levemente ante lo que parecía una orden. La primera que ella le daba.

Él se incorporó, ella jadeaba, sus senos subían un bajaban al ritmo de su respiración, sus piernas abiertas de forma que parecía una invitación. Y la obedeció. Se desabrochó el pantalón y libero su palpitante miembro. No la penetró de inmediato, primero la atrajo en un sediento beso.

No pudo evitar gemir con una voz desconocida incluso para ella, cuando lo sintió tan cerca, no la penetró, como ella, se descubrió, deseaba. Después de besarla tan solo se frotó contra ella. Resultaba delicioso, las punzadas de placer aumentaban, él estaba tan caliente, duro y húmedo también, quizás era ella, pero incluso así ya no podía más, alcanzaría el orgasmo si él hacía un movimiento más. Y así fue, cuando por fin entró en ella. De una sola vez se deslizó en su interior con una suavidad inesperada, y cuando lo hizo Orihime gritó de placer, la ola del orgasmo le golpeó sacudiéndola desde el fondo.

Por supuesto no era suficiente, él esperó a que se tranquilizara, sosteniéndola gentilmente hasta que de nuevo abrió los ojos, entonces, solo entonces se movió. Salió un poco y después empujó dentro de ella de nuevo, ella gimió.

No podía creerlo, acababa de ahogarse en un orgasmo y ahora él construía otro de nuevo. No tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, tampoco le importaba demasiado, pero era increíble. Él entraba, la llenaba, y la vacía, sacudía su interior y lo liberaba. De pronto se escuchó a si misma pidiendo más, su voz era suplicante, deseosa. No lo entendía…

La velocidad que había marcado aumento, él mismo se estaba ahogando, jamás había sentido nada, no que él recordara, pero con ella todas a las emociones que antes no había conocido lo aturdían ahora. Él también quería más, más de ella, deseaba poder beberla, saciarla y saciarse. Empujó un par de vez más, un poco más fuerte y entonces la observó estremecerse de nuevo, escucho su nombre solo un poco antes de que las paredes a su alrededor se contrajeran y lo llevaran a él al orgasmo, eyaculó y se dejó caer en el abdomen de la chica, su respiración también era un lío.

Se retiró y la ayudo a ponerse de pie. Orihime buscó sus bragas y se las puso un tanto avergonzada, mientras él terminaba de limpiar la mesa. Una vez que estuvieron relativamente arreglados, se colocaron los abrigos y salieron.

Los primeros copos de nieve cayeron sobre ellos, Orihime le sonrió mientras él terminaba de cerrar la tienda.

-¿no es bonita? -Le preguntó dejando que los copos como plumillas cayeran en su mano.

Él asintió, rodeo su cintura, y la beso suavemente.-Pero no lo suficiente, no frente a ti.

-o-o-o-o-

-tal vez sea buena idea decirles-Urahara miró a Ichigo que aún fruncía el ceño y a Rukia que bebía su té pensativa.

-¿crees que sea buena idea?-Yoruchi ladeo el rostro.

-No me parece-sentenció Ichigo- ¿qué tal si Orihime quiere irse con él?

-¿y por qué no?-dijo Rukia dejando su taza de té en la mesa-¿qué tendría de malo?

-Eso es cierto-dijo Urahara- no tendría nada de malo, si consideramos el hecho de que están casados.

Ichigo chasqueó la lengua- eso ya no vale-dijo- se supone que hasta que la muerte los separara ¿no? Pues bien, lo hizo.

-técnicamente, no-aclaro Yoruchi-lo hicieron juntos ¿o no?

-Inoue no murió-dijo Ichigo cruzando los brazos y mirando desdeñoso su propia taza de té intacta.

-te equivocas-dijo el rubio acomodándose el sombrero-lo hizo, pero antes de hacerlo rechazó lo ocurrido. Su poder le devolvió la vida y al parecer a él también. Por así decirlo, su último deseo y su última energía fueron para encontrarse de nuevo.

-De todas formas-dijo Ichigo- ¿para qué decirles?

-Porqué él en algún momento tendrá que volver a Hueco mundo.

-Y más ahora- Rukia terminó su té y los miró a todos- Mi hermano me mandó un mensaje. Aizen Sousuke escapó.

Todos la miraron estupefactos.

-Seguramente se dirigirá a Hueco mundo.

-entonces ya no podemos deliberar más-Urahara se puso de pie.

-o-o-o-o-

Nevaba de nuevo, como los tres días anteriores. Ulquiorra veía la televisión junto a Orihime quién, con una taza de chocolate espumoso entre las manos, estaba sentada en medio de sus piernas, usando el torso de su chico cono respaldo.

La puerta sonó tres veces, fue él quien se levantó y abrió.

-Yohooo-dijo un hombre rubio quitándose un sombrero a rayas blanco y verde a modo de saludo.

-¿te conozco?

-Quizás-dijo- pero seguro que a ellos sí.

Ichigo y Rukia aparecieron frente a él. Ella como siempre lo saludo con una pequeña reverencia, mientras que Ichigo miraba hacia el cielo claramente molesto. También estaba otra mujer de ojos felinos que le sonrió pícaramente.

-¿podemos pasar?

Ulquiorra dudó, iba a preguntar para qué, cuando Orihime intervino, ella si los conocía a todos y con una sonrisa los dejo, pasar.

-o-o-o-

-¿quieren té o algo así?

-Oh Por favor Orihime chan-dijo Urahara.

Poco después todos sentados alrededor de la mesa con sus tazas humeantes de té, se quedaron callados. Ulquiorra estaba molesto, no entendía para que habían ido, no decían nada y él tenía otros planes para esa noche.

-¡Qué bonitos adornos de navidad Orihime chan!-dijo Urahara para romper la tensión, pero lo que rompió fue la paciencia de Ulquiorra.

-¿A qué vinieron?-preguntó abruptamente, la sonrisa de Urahara desapareció y asintió.

-lo siento-dijo-venir aquí así ha sido descortés.

-es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo Ichigo malhumorado. Rukia lo miró acusativamente.

-oh vamos Ichigo kun-el rubio les sonrió de nuevo- Ulquiorra Kun, Orihime chan, hemos venido a contarles el porqué no se recordaban, porqué se perdieron mutuamente. Si no me equivoco, han recordado algunas cosas, pero no todo.

-¿es algo grave? Urahara san- dijo Orihime preocupada.

-si no lo saben, bien podría serlo.

La pareja se miró y fue él quien dio pie al relato.

-¿y bien?

* * *

Wola! espero que les haya gustado, por fin se revelará el secreto jeje. Gracias por su paciencia. Y ya saben un review si lo merece y

sino también XD

Ciao!

Continuara...


End file.
